Love's Endeavor
by Lady Anaira
Summary: What if the first person Kagome met when she fell down the well was Sesshoumaru and what if there's a secret that only Sesshoumaru knows about Kagome. Read and find out.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Hole**

The branches in the forest were at a standstill and he could feel the tension strumming through the air, it felt as though all of nature held its breath. His body tensed the sensation was familiar and oddly it mollified his beast. His eyes narrowed at the thought that something unknown to him could pacify him. So he moved in a direction he never believed he would of his own accord.

"Milord?" His retainer asked hesitantly as he bowed before his majestic lord.

"Stay." was his cold and impassive reply.

That single command sent chills through the imp's body, it held the promise of pain should he decide to follow. Well, he was no fool and he liked being alive, he would stay put. "As you command, Milord." Even as he spoke the words his master had already left him far behind.

Ever since she had woken up she felt strange, she felt drawn to something that she could not understand. The Sacred Tree of Ages called to her, she felt its call in every fiber of her being. So here she stood entranced by what seemed to be the only scar the ages had left upon the sacred tree. _What am I waiting for?_

"Buyo?" a young male voiced called out.

Instantly she was distracted by the voice of her brother calling out to their cat. "Souta." she called to him.

"Over here, in the concealed well house." the distant voice called back.

She neared the structure and spotted her brother peeking in through the barely opened door. "What are you doing here?"

The young boy grimaced as he thought about why he was here in the first place. "It's Buyo, I think he's down there."

"So why don't you go get him?" She baited him knowing he was completely terrified of the well and the story tied to it.

"Are you kidding it's scary down there?"

"You're a man? Or so you always tell mama and me." She smirked as she saw the sour expression that lighted his face.

"Kagome…" He whined sounding every inch a young boy.

"Fine, but you owe me." Boy did he owe her big, the last thing she wanted to be doing on her birthday was to be searching for her overweight cat in a musty well house.

"Okay." His response was a little too fast and eager for her ears.

"Buyo…" She called hoping the cat would come to her of its own accord, even as she made her way down the ladder off the raised platform that was built around the well.

A scratching rent the silent air and she heard her brother gasp, "What was that?"

"The cat." she deadpanned, he was just being jumpy.

"Oh yeah."

The scratching came louder this time and she screamed as something rubbed against her leg causing her brother to scream. "Buyo!" She cried out angrily as the cat rubbed against her leg, when the scratching came followed by some wood breaking she tried to scream but couldn't. She heard Souta call out to her and try to run to her aid when she was dragged down the bone eater's well and into blue light.

She was turned to face her captor, "You have it don't you?" It hissed at her, its rancid breath torturing her nose.

"Have what? I don't have anything." She cried out as she desperately tried to wriggle free from her captor's unforgiving gasp. It was then that she truly looked at the thing holding her, "…Youkai?"

"I can feel it. The Shikon No Tama, you must have it. I can feel it recreating my body. I'll just take it from you." It opened its horrendous mouth to her and readied itself for the strike.

"No!" Kagome cried out as she threw her hand out, a pulsing pink light flowing from her palm and pulling the monster apart.

She landed on her knees in the well and called out, "Souta." There was no response, she looked up only to see clear skies not the wooden ceiling of the well house. "Grandpa? Mama?" _No help for it, I'll have to get out one way or another. _She pulled herself out by the ivy that clung to the sides of the well.

When she reached the top she was met by cold golden eyes, "So you have returned?"

"Umm… what?" _Way to go Kagome sound like idiot when a handsome man talks to you._ It was then that she truly looked at the man and realized that like her captor there was no way he was human. His white hair hung long and free, his golden eyes were an anomaly in itself and his markings and claws were a dead giveaway.

"Hn… so it would seem you don't remember. Perhaps for now that is for the best."

"Sure. So you're a youkai, a real youkai?"

"Hn…"

"Umm… mind telling me where I'm at?"

"The centipede will regenerate itself and you must go now."

"Go where?"

"Follow the Tree of Ages, I'm sure once there someone shall help you along."

"Why can't that be you?"

"For now our meeting is but a brief interlude in time Therefore you must go to the Tree of Ages."

"The Sacred Tree? I can usually find my way home from there." She stated as she started in that direction.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand careful of his deadly claws, "Though I said our time is but a brief interlude try to remember that anything I say or however I may act you must decipher, not everything is as it seems."

She stared at his inhumanly beauty, "Sure whatever you say." her breath was but a whisper but somehow she knew he heard.

"Hn…" was the only response she received even as his presence fled her and his touch seemed only an ethereal feeling on her tingling hand. Kagome made her way to the Sacred Tree but somehow her time with this youkai had felt familiar and right. Only time would tell if he played a larger role in her life.


	2. Of Wrong Turns & Awakenings

Green scenery passed her by as she made her way to the Goshinboku. Her breath came in heavy gasps as she made her way from the dry well and the youkai that had greeted her there with his strange words. This was her way home and had always been, even as a child when she had gone astray the Tree of Ages had always guided her home. She stepped into the little clearing and released a gasp of air at the sight that met her eyes.

There was a young man pinned to the tree. "Hey you!" she called out to the young boy in an attempt to get his attention. Silence was all that met her ears, _Maybe he's asleep_. She made her way up the extending root to get a better look. Then she took a good look at him, "I must have taken a wrong turn." she groaned as she continued to stare at him.

It was fairly obvious that this was not the Goshinboku that was located on her family's shrine because that one did not have a dog-eared boy pinned to it with an arrow. _What have I gotten myself into?_ _However, those ears are fairly cute, _her mind processed as she reached forward to touched them. _Now isn't that a weird thought, here I am lost and all I can think about is how cute his ears are. I wonder how they would feel like?_

She gasped as something whizzed past her and she saw arrows embed themselves into the tree around her and the boy. "What was that?" she thought aloud as she turned around to look into the trees that surrounded them.

"Who dares to trespass into InuYasha's forest?" an elderly woman's voice questioned as Kagome's outstretched hands fell from the boy's ears.

Kagome turned to look at the woman in miko's garb who had suddenly stepped forward from the trees with an arrow notched and ready to fire. "Umm.." she couldn't think of anything to say. _What exactly do you tell a person who has an arrow pointed at you?_

"It cannot be…" the woman stuttered as she caught a glimpse of Kagome's face. Although the arrow never faltered from her target the shock of what she had just seen was clearly written on her face.

_Did I step into feudal era role playing village? _Kagome questioned as she took a look at the men that stepped out to surround the elder miko. It was then that she heard the cracking of branches and the crunching of grass as something tried to stealthily make its way towards them. _Oh no, what is that? I hope its not that thing, dear gods above I hope its not that thing._

"The Shikon Jewel, give it to me!" declared the voice of the monster that had dragged her into the well in the first place as it burst through the trees intent upon capturing its prey.

"The Shikon Jewel? You carry it?" the miko questioned as she turned her aim towards the monster bearing down upon them.

"A mononoke!" the men cried as their bows twanged.

"I… I don't know what that is." she stuttered as her body was thrown into a paralytic shock.

The old miko released her arrow a pink light enveloping the arrow head as it made its way to the half human half centipede monster. Several limbs were turned to dust as the arrow grazed its side.

"You shouldn't play with your victims, Kikyou." a male voice declared from behind Kagome, "Kill her the same way that you killed me."

"My sister's seal should have held for eternity." the old miko whispered as she stared in shock at the young man whom had just spoken. _This cannot be, its just not possible._

"Is this what you've been reduced to, or are you just toying with her for the hell of it, Kikyou?" His voice was cold and his eyes were ruthless as he glared at her when she finally turned to look at him.

"Umm… I'm not this Kikyou." Kagome stated obstinately, "My name is Higurashi, Kagome." She matched his glare with her own furious at being confused with this Kikyou woman.


	3. The Unsealing

Chapter Three: The Unsealing

The boy's golden eyes narrowed in anger as the woman he hated denied being whom she was. "Nonsense of course you are, no one else smells that horrible." he was beginning to get angry, how dare the wench deny whom she was to him. After all the humiliation and suffering he had endured at her hands she dared to deny the truth.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in unmistakable anger, "Look buddy, I don't know who you think I am, but my name is KA-GO-ME! Not this Kikyou woman you've mistaken me for." she shouted at him. How dare he insinuate that she had something to do with shooting that arrow through his chest.

"Don't be stupid…" then he took a whiff of her scent and restated, "Then again maybe your right, Kikyou was braver, smarter and prettier too."

Kagome's growl was impressive for one with a human throat. "I don't know who you think you are…" She started to tear into him completely forgetting that there was a blood thirsty monster behind her.

"The Shikon Jewel I must have it." screamed the centipede as she flew at them and grasped Kagome's legs.

"Kyyaa!" Kagome wailed as she grabbed a hold of the young boy's locks and held on for dear life.

"Let go, you stupid bitch!" he shouted as the pain seared throughout his head.

"Give me the jewel of four souls." the centipede cried as she took a bite out of Kagome's waist, when a pink light engulfed the wound and out fell a small bauble.

"The shikon jewel was inside her." the old miko whispered in awe. Suddenly it all made sense, the resemblance, the jewel and the yokai attacking her. She was her dearly departed sister's reincarnation.

Kagome placed a hand over the wound, _don't want to think about it. I refuse to think about it. _"So it is real." her voice was hushed as her mind was suddenly overwhelmed by all the stories her grandfather had told her.

"Heh. I knew you had it and now it belongs to me." The yokai said as she smirked triumphantly her white fangs gleaming in the sunlight.

"I don't think so Mistress Centipede that jewel belongs to me." the young man challenged.

The Centipede turned to look at the young boy pinned to the tree and laughed, "I've heard of a Halfling searching for the Shikon No Tama. You must be that half-breed InuYasha. I'm going to enjoy having you watch as I ingest the jewel."

"It is mine." He reiterated possessively, his tone gave Kagome an idea about how to handle her situation.

The Centipede made its way to the jewel and Kagome quickly made her way towards InuYasha. "Are you really as tough as you seem or are you all talk?"

"What?" InuYasha barked.

"You heard me can you back up your mouth and kill this thing."

"Yeah, I can." InuYasha smirked there was nothing to stop him from killing her once he got rid of the monster.

"Good." Kagome said as she reached for the arrow.

"No, child!" the old miko cried out, "You have no idea of the consequences."

"It's my only choice." Kagome ground out as she tugged on the arrow and a soft pink light surrounded her hand as the arrow dissolved with the light.

"It's too late!" the centipede crowed happily as she licked her lips enjoying the sensation of the shikon jewel becoming one with her.

"Damn it." InuYasha muttered as he lunged at her.

The miko made her way to stand next to the young woman that had suddenly shown an incredible amount of spiritual power. "He is dangerous child."

Kagome only nodded, "He may be but right now he's the lesser of two evils."

_I don't understand my sister's seal should have held for eternity. This woman-child should not have been able to undo it. However, if my assumption is correct? It must be there is no other reason for it._ "That may be so but be prepared for anything."

Kagome watched as InuYasha's claws made contact with empty air and the centipede landed a glancing blow with her tail. She grimaced as he grunted and prepared himself for another attack. She didn't know how she would be able to stop him if he turned those deadly claws on her. Kagome held onto her side with a death grip, the Jewel of Four Souls had been ripped from her body, what could that have possibly meant?

InuYasha landed a blow on one of the things many arms and it was then that the youkai remembered her and she screamed as it thrust itself in her direction. Her hand extended out of its own volition and another agonizingly bright light realeased itself splitting the yokai's body in half. _Again, that happened in the well too, and that strange man had warned me that this thing would regenerate. Then he sent me here to look for help. _She took a glimpse of InuYasha as he suddenly landed before her and propelled himself at his target, his claws effectively ripping it into shreds._ Was this what he meant by help?_

"Quickly child before it regenerates you must seek the jewel and remove it from its body." the miko said hurriedly.

Kagome scanned the body and then noticed a bright pink light by one of the creatures severed breasts. She ran forward and quickly removed the jewel as she noticed the body parts still twitching trying to reform themselves into one.

"Hand over the jewel girl." InuYasha all but growled.

"Don't do it." was all she heard as held the jewel to her heart the power pulsating with every beat of her heart.

"Hand it over. I won't regret it if I have to rip you to pieces as well." his smirk was bloodthirsty and she knew he was serious about killing her.

Kagome's instincts overtook her and she ran as fast as she could. The hunt was on but as InuYasha passed the old woman threw something over his head but he discarded it as nothing after all what did he care what the old crone did..

"Hurry girl, a word of command." the old woman cried out as the girl neared the edge of the clearing.

"Word of command?" Kagome gasped out in shock.

"Any word will do."

"You cannot make me submit."

"Sit Boy!" Kagome shouted as the words popped into her mind. She turned to stare at the boy in mid leap come crashing down to the ground from her words. She winced as she heard him groan in pain and winced, _That must've really hurt. _She felt guilty over having done that to him she probably could've waited until he was closer to the ground.

"Bitch." she heard him mutter. _Then again maybe not._ She thought as she allowed her guilty conscience to fly out the window after all he was trying to kill her.

"Well done, child." the miko congratulated as she grabbed Kagome by the arm to lead her away from the Sacred Tree.

"Umm… thanks."

"Come along InuYasha." They left followed by a soft muttering hanyou that Kagome was positive was obscenities.

He watched from the shadows like a predator stalking his prey, his sudden fascination with this woman-child was to assure himself that she had accomplished what needed to be completed. It was also a bonus that he could assuage his conscience that she would not be murdered by his unruly half brother. The pristine Lord would never have forgiven himself if that half breed had created a stain upon the honor of their royal lineage by acting like the brute he was.

He faded into the ever growing shadows of the forest that carried his half brother's name, she had the situation under control, she could force the wild child to submit to her should he try to rend her with his claws. It was enough reassurance for the moment until his blood called him to her side once more.


	4. Of Dreams & Baths

Chapter Four: Of Dreams & Baths

She felt the sunlight hit her eyes, _please let it have been a dream. Kami above don't let it be anything more than a dream._ She opened her eyes slowly and saw the thatch roof above her head, "Baku eat my dreams." she whispered softly as a tear slipped from her eyes as she saw the old miko hovering over the little pestle on the wooden floor.

"May he shine good fortune upon you." the old priestess said softly as she stopped her motions of crushing the herbs.

"So it isn't a dream." the young girl said her voice sounding almost lifeless as she raised herself from her mat on the floor.

"I am afraid not, child." the compassion in the older woman's voice sounded so motherly that it made the younger girl emotional.

A lone tear slipped from her eyes as she thought of everything that she had left behind. "I don't want to believe that I'm actually here. It shouldn't be possible." the whisper of a voice that had escaped her sounded so broken even to herself.

"Ah. Anything is possible with the Kami. We cannot begin to comprehend why they do what they do, or the lessons they try to impart onto us." the wizened voice declared.

"I don't want to be here." she said petulantly, and then thought better of her childish attitude. "What's your name obaa-san?" Kagome asked as she watched the older woman move to the

"Kaede, and yours child?"

"Kagome." Kagome took out the pink pearlescent stone. "What is the big deal about this little stone anyway?"

"The Shikon no tama has a violent history ever since its creation by the warrior miko Midoriko."

"Midoriko… I remember something about her. My grandfather tried to tell me about the Shikon no Tama before I came here. However, I didn't want to listen to him I was more interested in what he had gotten me for my birthday."

"I can tell you regret it now. I'm sure he had just wanted someone to pass his stories on to." the elder woman said comfortingly.

"I wasn't much of a grandchild since I couldn't take the time to listen to him."

"Do not blame yourself for things that are now in the past."

Kagome managed a teary smile. "So will you tell me the story of the Shikon no Tama, obaa-san?"

"Yes, I will." Kaede said as she handed a cup of tea to her young companion. She took a deep breath, "Though I can only tell you what I know of the Shikon Jewel."

"That is fine."

"Over 50 years ago…"

The rain hit the straw roof as the young girl watched her elder sister answer the summons that had been brought by the young village boy whom was the fastest runner the village possessed.

"Come Kaede." the elder woman said as she glanced down at her young sister.

"Yes sister." the little shadow said as she eagerly got up from the pestle at her feet.

They walked towards the village's square, "Sister Kikyo, why have you been summoned."

"I do not know Kaede, but a miko must always keep her eyes and ears open for all possible threats."

"Of course, sister."

"Priestess Kikyo." the man said when they stopped before him, the village people a crowd at their backs.

"Slayer." Kikyo said as her long black hair glistened with rain drops. "You are a long way from home. What brings you here?" Her dark brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"This." the man said as he handed the young priestess a cloth.

Kikyo gasped at the evil she felt emanating from the cloth. "What evil did you bring here?" The villagers gasped as the words left her mouth.

"The Shikon no Tama." he said as he removed the wrapping and a black pearl fell upon her hands. Instantly the jewel was purified, and the man said, "I have chosen well for the jewel's guardian."

"It's guardian?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes, if you will have that duty?"

"Yes, I will guard the Shikon no Tama."

"It is not a duty to be taken lightly, monsters and demons will come as will the evil humans to gain the strength, that this jewel will give."

"I will stand ready, none shall come to possess the jewel, not while I still hold breath within this vessel the gods have bestowed upon me." Kikyo looked up at the slayer, "Why have you chosen me?"

"You remind me of its former guardian."

"The Jewel has a former guardian?"

"Yes, we do not know what has happened but we've only recently recovered the jewel from the body of a demon we've slain. We've spent weeks looking for her but we cannot find her."

"You insist on saying we, why?"

"The tribunal of elders and I have decided to entrust you with the care of the Shikon no Tama until we can restore the Jewel to its former guardian."

"You can be ensured that I will guard it well until her return." Kikyo said solemnly as her young sister watched the exchange.

"Then I leave it to you." the slayer said as he turned on his heel and proceeded to leave the village.

"Sister Kikyo, what has happened?" Kaede asked.

"I've been left with an extremely important duty that is all you need to now for now."

"Yes, sister Kikyo." the young girl said softly.

Kagome stared at the older woman, "That was all she would tell me at the time. She never shared her burden with me. It wasn't until some time after her death that I finally understood the great task she had undertaken." Kaede's eyes teared, "I still remember her death that memory is still freshly imprinted on my memory."

Fire consumed houses as the sound of maniacal laughter was heard cut off, "Sister Kikyo!" Kaede shouted as she ran towards where the last of the screaming had been heard. "Sister Kikyo!" she was horrified at the scene that was before her. Her sister lay bleeding from heavy wounds. "Sister, let me call the men then we can take you inside and care for you."

"I am afraid it is too late for me Kaede." Kikyo gasped as the pain from her wounds radiated throughout her body. "There is nothing that can be done to save me."

"Do not say that sister, there is always a way. There must be a way."

"This is the way that it must be done." Kikyo's eyes closed as she forced herself to control the pain she was feeling. She could feel the truth in her words, too much of her life blood had been spilt this day. There was no healing for her, the Kami had decided her end was to come today. "There is no time Kaede, take the Shikon no Tama and burn it with my body."

"Sister?"

"Are you listening to me Kaede? You must obey my wishes, burn this cursed jewel with my body only then will I be able to take it with me into the next realm and it will never reside in the land of the living again." Kikyo whispered desperately as she pushed the pink jewel into her younger sister's hands. "I love you Kaede, you can do this one last thing for me."

"Yes sister, I will." Kaede cried as she saw the light in her sister's eyes expire.

Kagome wiped a tear from her eyes as she watched Kaede return to working on the creation of an ointment. "That is what I did for my sister, I burned the Shikon no Tama with her body as she asked of me. Yet here it is once more taken from the body of one whom so closely resembles my deceased sister."

Kagome chose to ignore that last statement. "So what happened between her and InuYasha? Why does he hate her so much? Why did she seal him to the tree?"

"That is not a story that I may disclose. If anything InuYasha himself should tell you." The look on the older woman's face was serious and Kagome knew that she would get no answers in regards to her questions from her newfound friend.

"Speaking of the devil, where is he?" She hadn't seen him for quite some time, where could he have hidden himself and when would he decide to attack her next.

"Devil?" Kaede was confused at the terminology the young girl was using.

"I meant InuYasha." Kagome said by ways of an explanation

"I am unsure but if he moves to strike against you all you need is the word of command." she said as though she had no thought of concern as to where the young half-demon had hidden himself.

Kagome took a sip of her tea, "I wish I could take a bath."

"A bath?"

"I feel filthy. I haven't cleansed myself since yesterday."

"There is only the river and its waters are cold."

"For a bath I think I could handle some cold water." she sighed as she thought of the possibility of a bath even if it was with cold water. "Although I have no change of clothes."

"I can provide you with a change of clothes, if you don't mind wearing miko garments."

"Let's go to the river." Kagome said excitedly.

"No way in hell are you wearing miko clothes!" InuYasha yelled angrily as he walked into the hut.

"What the…" Kagome said softly as she looked at InuYasha's angry face. "What do you care what I wear? What is it about me that you don't like? Is it really me or is it the fact that I look so much like this Kikyo woman?"

"What?" InuYasha retorted practically choking on the word as it shot out of his mouth. "Feh… Like I care." the boy-man huffed as he turned away and walked out of the room."

"Childish… he's so childish." Kagome muttered as she stared after him and then she smiled brightly. "So how about that bath, obaa-san?" The frown on her face replaced with a smile at the thought of finally having her bath.

_An:_

_This story was written for the prompt phrase: What the… Like I care…_

_Definition:_

_Baku__- a good spirit that ate the evil in bad dreams and turned them into good fortune._


	5. Don't Think I Don't Know

Chapter Five: Don't Think I Don't Know…

He stomped through the underbrush of the forest as his grey-white hair fluttered behind him as he left behind the old woman and that wench. "Stupid Bitch…" he muttered as he followed the elusive scent that he was chasing. "I can't believe that all it takes is one stupid word from her mouth and I'm brought down low."

"Muttering to oneself once more now that you've been unsealed half-breed?" A velvet voice asked as its owner stepped forward from the shadows that the trees created, his long silver hair fluttering in the breeze as the younger man came to a sudden stop before him.

"Bastard!" InuYasha shouted as he recognized the owner of the voice, his amber eyes widening in surprise.

"You are mistaken, I am not the bastard here. Why are you trespassing in my lands? You are a far way from your little patch of a forest." the contempt in his voice was obvious, as his eyes narrowed in dissatisfaction at the sight of the young hanyou before him.

"What were you doing there? I could smell you all over that forest." InuYasha decided that it was best to get straight to the point after all, this yokai was never known for his patience or for anything less than complete and total brutality.

"So for once your nose has worked as it was meant to. I was there for a reason and if that reason eludes you well then…" Sesshoumaru ended his tongue dripping with sarcasm. He would not reveal the logic behind his actions for someone as inept as his younger sibling.

"Don't think I don't know what you are up to, Sesshoumaru." InuYasha shouted as he stared at the older majestic demon.

"What would that be little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked as he turned away to peer into the darkness that seeped from the depths of the forest.

"You cannot have her… she's not yours." the declaration was stuttered.

"Neither is she yours, half-breed. She is not that Kikyo woman you were infatuated with so long ago. The one whom sealed you to that tree without a second thought." He spun so fast that InuYasha stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you still angry because I chose a human woman?" the question was asked in a serious tone despite the aggressive posture that he assumed.

"Pathetic is what you are. You think you have angered this Sesshoumaru because you chose a ningen. That is not why I was there." the voice grew cold and dangerous, it was a tone that InuYasha had heard far too many times.

"Then why were you?"

"It is none of your concern why I was there." he had to give the half-breed some credit he was persistent even if it would mean his death.

"That's where you're wrong fucker. That forest belongs to me as you so kindly pointed out, so that means I have a right to know why _you_ were in _my_ forest."

The forest grew still as the yokai's anger began to grow at the maladroit form of his half-brother's questioning. "My business is not with you… Although it was amusing to watch you brought so low by a ningen girl."

"You saw that?" InuYasha felt the stillness that now permeated the air but he refused to give up. He would not be cowed by an older half-brother whose only goal seemed to kill him or humiliate him.

"Rest assured that I saw your humiliation and look forward to seeing more if I ever get the chance." Sesshoumaru stated a dangerous smirk threatening to appear upon his lips, his golden eyes seemed to laugh at the younger boy.

It irritated InuYasha to know that this creature, that also happened to be his half-brother, was laughing at him. "Asshole. First I'll destroy the girl and then I'll destroy you." He swaggered affecting a posture of arrogance and strength.

"The girl is none of my concern, however, I will not have you shaming our family as you already have before. Though I do doubt you will ever get the chance to destroy her, not with the control she wields over you." the coldness in his voice turned it rough and it sent shivers down InuYasha's spine.

"Son of a bitch." InuYasha spat the statement.

"Goodbye little brother, don't allow yourself to be killed, that's my job." Sesshoumaru said as he disappeared from sight, his footsteps never making a sound.

"What an ass. As if I'd ever let him or that little girl make a fool of me." He was determined not to let her get the upper hand on him even if that meant her death. Besides, he couldn't let this woman continue living not when she looked so much like the one whom had betrayed him_. No, this girl whomever she was would have to die and the sooner the better,_ he thought as he followed his own tracks back to the village of Edo.

_An: I'm sorry if this seems like a Kagome and InuYasha story as one reviewer commented. However, I've decided to take the slow route for the love story that will develop between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. I've noticed that in my stories, they are either already in love or they've fallen for one another too fast. I'm trying to keep them in character and in order to do so I've decided that it would be best if Sesshoumaru took some time falling in love with Kagome. As always read, review and I will try to update as soon as possible. _

_Love, _

_Lady Anaira_


	6. What I Seek to Know

Chapter Six: What I Seek to Know…

The tiny imp watched his lord traverse the forest in awe of the majestic yokai whom he had dedicated his life to. "Milord," he began hoping to catch the attention of his master as he huffed along beside the taller yokai.

"Jaken." the smooth voice of his lord sounded bored.

The smaller creature froze in his tracks, terrified of the coldness in the smooth voice of his master. The imp's eyes went wide, had he stuck his foot in his beak once again, was he about to be punted over the trees of the forest. He racked his brain trying to remember if there was any action he had undertaken that was displeasing to his lord.

"The half-breed has been unsealed." the disgust in his voice was obvious to the little toad yokai.

"InuYasha! Who would have had the power needed to unseal him?" the smaller demon squawked in despair and disgust. Although he was amazed at the fact that his lord was having a conversation with him.

"The girl." Sesshoumaru offered without further explanation for his strange choice of words.

"_The _girl?" Jaken asked bewilderment entering his voice. He didn't quite understand whom his lord was talking about, but whomever this girl was she must have had a great amount of power if she could unseal InuYasha from the spell that the former Miko had sealed him with.

"It would appear so." His golden eyes narrowed as his eyes ran across the scenery, the last thing he wanted to be doing was having a discussion with his retainer.

With that statement the suddenly talkative yokai lord lapsed back into his customary silence and the imp was left to wonder the probable implications of having _the_ girl suddenly show up and release his lord's bastard half-breed brother from the spell that had bound him to the Sacred Tree of Ages. His ponderings left him unable to watch his feet and he crashed into the legs of his powerful master. "I'm sorry, milord…" Jaken began with his inane apologies. "I will…"

"Summon the witch." Sesshoumaru said frostily as he stared at the trees before him.

"The witch, milord?" Jaken questioned as he continued to bow his apologies even though his lord was not looking at him. With Lord Sesshoumaru it was always better to take precaution than to underestimate the strength of one who looked so young.

"Summon her or…" It was best to let the little toad yokai imagine his own punishment, the terror the creature gave off whenever he was allowed to do so was appeasing to the predator nature of his master.

The threat was there implicit in the silence his lord had allowed to overtake them. His lord Sesshoumaru was not one to bandy with words. "Yes, milord." Jaken said hurriedly as he bowed and backed away from his master only to ruin the graceful image as he tripped over his own feet in a hurry to do his master's bidding.

Sesshoumaru was not pleased at the thought of summoning the witch, however, considering the events that had already unfolded he would have to take some drastic measures to insure that any further actions by the pawns on the board stayed well within his control. He almost released a sigh as he suddenly caught a new scent on the breeze, _The things I must do…_

The rustle of leaves that followed did not surprise him after all, "Show yourself."

"You sure like to spoil my fun, Sesshoumaru." the feathery voice of a woman declared as she wound her shapely body around Sesshoumaru like a lithe cat. She reached to touch the majestic yokai's cheek…

A growl escaped Sesshoumaru, a warning that stopped the woman in her tracks. "You would do well to remember your place." his frosty voice was warning enough even as her eyes shone with mischievous delight.

"I presumed that you had other plans since you sent the imp away on a fool's errand." her voice dropped an octave in her attempt to seduce the taiyoukai as she wrapped a blond curl of hair around her finger, her body moved suggestively against his.

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru remarked from some distance away.

"Not fair." she pouted her green eyes filled with the disappointment over the advantages that his inhuman speed gave him.

"You are not worthy." He was beginning to become frustrated even though he wouldn't allow any other emotion to show but boredom.

"So you always say, yet here I am at your summons, I might add." A quick quirk of her full lips and she strived to make her voice more seductive to the Inu Lord.

"Presumptuous." was his bored reply as he looked away from her face and peered into the depths of the forest, tracking the slow progress of his retainer.

"Why do you want me here then if I am not worthy of your presence." She was angry, _How dare he summon me and then tell me that I am unworthy of his presence. If that was so then what was the need to summon me._

"You should know should you not witch."

"There is a difference between a witch and a seer, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama." her own tone though dripped with frosty sarcasm. "What does the Lord of the Western Lands wish to know."

"If there is a difference between a seer and a witch." He opined in his frosty calculating tone.

"Seek the black pearl." She had wanted to hear him say it even though she already knew what he sought. She had wished to make him repeat himself even though she knew that he would never dare do so.

"Hnn…"

"A place one can see, but never be seen… A place that the grave keeper can never look upon." Her voice was soft her eyes were distant as she let the vision overtake her and the words flowed from her tongue as though they were honey.

"Hnn…"

"Well if that is all…" She replied bored and irate when she got no rise out of him.

"Hnn…" He moved away towards where his bumbling retainer was still making noise in the forest. "That is all for now." Sesshoumaru disappeared into the depths of the forest a stealthy predator moving amongst the now silent wildlife. Soon he spotted the imp walking noisily ahead of him. "Come, Jaken." He said as he gracefully landed before the imp.

The wild beating of the imp's heart brought his master satisfaction, "The witch milord, I have yet to summon her." Jaken tried to explain to his lord so as to avoid any type of punishment for not having completed his task.

"Unnecessary."

"Unnecessary? But milord…" Jaken was insistent that he be allowed to finish the task for his master.

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat." Sesshoumaru warned as he went on ahead, his life though long was not to be wasted with his retainer's trivial wants and needs. He needed to finish his patrols and form a strategy to accomplish his goal as soon as possible.

"Of course milord." Jaken stated hurriedly as he now hurried after his rapidly departing Lord. If there was nothing he knew better it was that his lord did not dally and his word was law. So he followed and hoped that he could better serve his master in the near future.


End file.
